Материалы:NC 002570
LOCUS NC_002570 4202352 bp DNA circular BCT 03-DEC-2005 DEFINITION Bacillus halodurans C-125, complete genome. ACCESSION NC_002570 VERSION NC_002570.2 GI:57596592 KEYWORDS . SOURCE Bacillus halodurans C-125 ORGANISM Bacillus halodurans C-125 Bacteria; Firmicutes; Bacillales; Bacillaceae; Bacillus. REFERENCE 1 (bases 1 to 4202352) AUTHORS Takami,H., Nakasone,K., Takaki,Y., Maeno,G., Sasaki,R., Masui,N., Fuji,F., Hirama,C., Nakamura,Y., Ogasawara,N., Kuhara,S. and Horikoshi,K. TITLE Complete genome sequence of the alkaliphilic bacterium Bacillus halodurans and genomic sequence comparison with Bacillus subtilis JOURNAL Nucleic Acids Res. 28 (21), 4317-4331 (2000) PUBMED 11058132 REFERENCE 2 (bases 1 to 4202352) AUTHORS Nakasone,K., Masui,N., Takaki,Y., Sasaki,R., Maeno,G., Sakiyama,T., Hirama,C., Fuji,F. and Takami,H. TITLE Characterization and comparative study of the rrn operons of alkaliphilic Bacillus halodurans C-125 JOURNAL Extremophiles 4 (4), 209-214 (2000) PUBMED 10972189 REFERENCE 3 (sites) AUTHORS Takami,H. and Horikoshi,K. TITLE Analysis of the genome of an alkaliphilic Bacillus strain from an industrial point of view JOURNAL Extremophiles 4 (2), 99-108 (2000) PUBMED 10805564 REFERENCE 4 (sites) AUTHORS Takami,H., Takaki,Y., Nakasone,K., Sakiyama,T., Maeno,G., Sasaki,R., Hirama,C., Fuji,F. and Masui,N. TITLE Genetic analysis of the chromosome of alkaliphilic Bacillus halodurans C-125 JOURNAL Extremophiles 3 (3), 227-233 (1999) PUBMED 10484179 REFERENCE 5 (sites) AUTHORS Takami,H., Masui,N., Nakasone,K. and Horikoshi,K. TITLE Replication origin region of the chromosome of alkaliphilic Bacillus halodurans C-125 JOURNAL Biosci. Biotechnol. Biochem. 63 (6), 1134-1137 (1999) PUBMED 10427704 REFERENCE 6 (sites) AUTHORS Takami,H., Takaki,Y., Nakasone,K., Hirama,C., Inoue,A. and Horikoshi,K. TITLE Sequence analysis of a 32-kb region including the major ribosomal protein gene clusters from alkaliphilic Bacillus sp. strain C-125 JOURNAL Biosci. Biotechnol. Biochem. 63 (2), 452-455 (1999) PUBMED 10192928 REFERENCE 7 (sites) AUTHORS Takami,H., Nakasone,K., Ogasawara,N., Hirama,C., Nakamura,Y., Masui,N., Fuji,F., Takaki,Y., Inoue,A. and Horikoshi,K. TITLE Sequencing of three lambda clones from the genome of alkaliphilic Bacillus sp. strain C-125 JOURNAL Extremophiles 3 (1), 29-34 (1999) PUBMED 10086842 REFERENCE 8 (sites) AUTHORS Takami,H., Nakasone,K., Hirama,C., Takaki,Y., Masui,N., Fuji,F., Nakamura,Y. and Inoue,A. TITLE An improved physical and genetic map of the genome of alkaliphilic Bacillus sp. C-125 JOURNAL Extremophiles 3 (1), 21-28 (1999) PUBMED 10086841 REFERENCE 9 (sites) AUTHORS Takami,H. TITLE Genome analysis of facultatively alkalihilic Bacillus halodurans C-125 JOURNAL (in) Extremophiles in deep-sea environments (Ed.); . HORIKOSHI, K. TSUJII; : 249-284; Springer-Verlag (1999) REFERENCE 10 (sites) AUTHORS Takami,H. and Horikoshi,K. TITLE Reidentification of facultatively alkaliphilic Bacillus sp. C-125 to Bacillus halodurans JOURNAL Biosci. Biotechnol. Biochem. 63, 943-945 (1999) REFERENCE 11 (bases 1 to 4202352) CONSRTM NCBI Genome Project TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (13-SEP-2001) National Center for Biotechnology Information, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20894, USA REFERENCE 12 (bases 1 to 4202352) CONSRTM NCBI Microbial Genomes Annotation Project TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (25-JUN-2001) National Center for Biotechnology Information, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20894, USA REFERENCE 13 (bases 1 to 4202352) AUTHORS Takami,H. and Takaki,Y. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (22-MAR-2000) Japan Marine Science and Technology Center, Deep-sea Microorganisms Research Group, 2-15 Natsushima, Yokosuka, Kanagawa 237-0061, Japan COMMENT PROVISIONAL REFSEQ: This record has not yet been subject to final NCBI review. The reference sequence was derived from BA000004. On Jan 12, 2005 this sequence version replaced gi:15612563. COMPLETENESS: full length. Расположение РНК Категория:Нуклеоиды